


Our Demon

by Circus_Craze



Series: Bendy and the Ink Machine Fics [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Sad with a Happy Ending, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_Craze/pseuds/Circus_Craze
Summary: After getting an angry phone call from Joey, Thomas goes to the studio to find that the ink machine brought Bendy to life, but that he doesn't look the way he's supposed to. Joey thinks the demon is an abomination, and Thomas does too, but after spending some time with him, he learns that Bendy isn't an abomination, and starts to grow fond of the demon. When something happens, it will be up to Allison, Thomas, and Wally to save their new friend.





	Our Demon

**Author's Note:**

> A fic on about Thomas and Allison's reaction to the ink demon had me thinking about how I imagine them reacting, and what would happen if they grew to like the ink demon. This 11 page one shot is the result.

Thomas was sound asleep, laying by his girlfriend, when the phone rang. Allison's body was warm beside his, but he forced himself to get out of his warm bed, trying to make as little noise as possible as he went to answer the phone. He had wanted to just go back to sleep, but it could be anyone calling. With his luck, the one time he wouldn't answer would be the time where he would have wished that he had. He staggered into the kitchen, sleep not fully leaving him just yet. He answered the phone and immediately wished that he didn't.

"CONNOR!!!!" Came the roaring, angry voice of Joey Drew. He sounded furious. Normally, he was angry. The littlest things made him mad and when they did, he'd blow up. This time though, he sounded angrier than Thomas had ever heard in all the time that he's known Joey. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MACHINE?!!!!" 

The man rattled on, yelling into the phone about something. Thomas held the phone away from his ear to salvage his hearing, or what was left of it after hearing how loud Joey was yelling, anyway. He was half asleep and not even able to coherently put what Joey was saying together. He wanted to tell Joey to call him back when his attitude was fixed. Thomas knew that he could, but then it would only be worse.

"Mister Drew, I just woke up. Can whatever it is wait until my shift in four hours?"

"No, it most certainly cannot!!!! Do you know what that machine of yours did?! It made an abomination!!!!! There's a damn hellspawn in my studio!!"

Thomas could only pick up the words machine, abomination, hellspawn, and studio. He was able to piece together what must be going on though. "Alright. I'll be in shortly." He hung up and went back into his and Allison's bedroom to grab his work clothes, only to find that his girlfriend was awake.

"Who was that?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"Drew," Thomas replied. "Apparently the ink machine is having trouble. Something about some hellspawn or something of the sort."

"Hmm. Maybe he just saw himself in the mirror."

That was one of the many reasons why he loved Allison Pendle. He chuckled as he grabbed his clothes. "Yeah, probably. He won't leave me alone until I come in though. You can go back to bed. There's no use in you getting up three hours early."

"No, I think I'll get up and come in a bit early as well. You know, just to make sure you're doing alright."

"Okay. Be warned though: Joey's pretty angry."

"Well, I'll be sure to bring my pepper spray." Thomas knew that Allison wasn't joking. She always brought pepper spray with her. She always said that it was just in case she'd need to use it on Joey. "I can't have him yelling at you."

"It'll be fine, Alli. Half of what he's yelling goes in one ear and out the other anyway. Unless it's important."

"Think of it this way. If I get to spray him, I'll make two people happy. I'll make me happy for defending you, and then Susie will be happy when he fires me and she gets the role of Alice Angel back."

"I guess I can't stop you. I'll see you later. Be safe."

"You too, Tom." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alli." He gave her one last quick kiss before he went to get dressed and set off to the studio. He was expecting there to be a lot of ink or something else wrong that Joey had been yelling about. When he got there and went to the ink machine, things were pretty fine, aside from it being really inky. 

Things changed when he went to Joey's office, though. The first thing that greeted him when he went inside was the angry owner sitting at his desk, and a creature in the room with him. Now, Thomas clearly understood what Joey meant by a hellspawn. 

The creature was tall and lanky. Even stooped down a bit, its horns still touched the ceiling. One leg bent inwards, Thomas noticed. It seemed horribly disfigured. One hand had a cartoon glove and was big, like cartoon hands usually were, while the other was small and slender, like a human hand. It had what seemed like spikes along its spine, and was horribly thin. Its bones were visible, and the ink seemed to be just hanging off of them. It was dripping ink. The ink was covering its face. 

That wasn't the creepiest thing, though. What was the creepiest was the big smile on its face. The creepy smile that never left the creature's face as it looked at him. Like it was imagining all the horrible ways that it could kill him.

"Holy shit." The words tumbled from Thomas's mouth before he could stop them. "What is that thing?!" 

"You tell me, Connor!! I went to go try to make Bendy, and the Ink Machine gave me this grinning abomination instead!!!" Joey shouted, practically fuming. He paid no attention to how the creature behind him flinched at his words. If Thomas didn't know any better, he'd think that its smile seemed more strained now.

"You must have done something to it. The machine was all good and to working order when I left yesterday evening."

"Then explain this!!!"

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose, quickly losing his patience. "Look, this was a first attempt. Of course there are setbacks and problems to be expected. Those can be fixed though. The machine can be worked on and soon things should be coming out like they're supposed to."

"Alright, fine. Then what the hell are we supposed to do with this thing?" Joey gestured to the demon. "It's a failure. There's nowhere to put it and if the press or anyone sees this grinning demon, then it's over for us. The only thing to do with the damned thing is kill it."

The creature cowered, body rigid. For a moment, Thomas was afraid it would attack. Instead, it began to quiver, and the ink dripping only increased. In fact, the ink dripping from its face seemed to double, like it was crying. 

He didn't know why, but he was quick to stop that idea. "Don't go around doing that. There has to be a less drastic solution. I'm sure of it. What will people think if you kill it? I'm sure there will be concerns about your sanity if you do."

Joey huffed. "Fine, but keep that thing on a chain and away from me. Like I said, we'll be screwed if anyone finds out about it." He stood up. "I'm going to get a drink."

"At four in the morning?" Thomas asked, crossing his arms.

"Shut up." Joey grabbed his jacket and went to the door. "That thing better be out of my office when I get back or I will make sure that you'll be out of a job." Joey slammed the door loudly behind him.

Thomas sighed, uncrossing his arms. He muttered some curse words under his breath, almost forgetting about the demon for a moment. It was sitting on the floor, head on his knees. He seemed to be curling around himself, and was making these odd, small noises. Like it was crying.

Thomas didn't like the idea. The thing was a demon. It wasn't human. It shouldn't be having human emotions like these. Yet, it seemed to be. In fact, the crying only seemed to be getting more louder.

"That's enough." Thomas said, a bit harsher than he had intended. He wanted the crying to stop. It was unnatural. Wrong. That thing shouldn't be crying. It shouldn't even exist. 

As it looked up at him, inky tears falling down its face, Thomas knew that he had made a mistake. It shouldn't be able to exist, but it did exist, and it was obviously upset. He wasn't sure what it was capable of, and if it even knew what it was capable of. It was like Thomas was angry at it for all of that, when clearly it wasn't happy about this whole thing either. If Thomas didn't know better, he'd say that he was starting to pity it, which of course he wasn't. Anyway, he spoke softer this time.

"Drew's an asshole." At that, the thing tilted its head in what seemed to be confusion. Did it not even know bad words? If not, then it definitely shouldn't be hanging around him, that's for sure. He was known for the amount of obscenities that came flowing out of his mouth. 

"He likes to bring people down and upset them. If things aren't exactly the way he wants them to be, he gets furious and raises a big fuss about it. He's worse than a two year old if you ask me." The demon seemed to get that, at least. "Just try not to listen to whatever he says. Like he really has any room to talk. He is as far from perfect as they come."

That seemed to help. The creature seemed to have stopped crying, or at least it lessened. It still had that grin, although now Thomas was thinking that it was always going to be stuck on the demon's face. The face that he was going to be stuck with all day at work, and who knows what was going to happen after work.

He sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. What had he done to deserve this? His self-pitying was interrupted from another crying sound. It seemed the demon had been thinking about what Joey said to it and was getting sad again. Yep, today was going to be the worst. He'd have to do something to avoid having to hear Wally complain about cleaning up so much ink.

"Hey, don't let him get to you. You're letting him win if you do. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction." It would probably be best to change the conversation, Thomas thought. Even though it was odd not getting any replies. 

"You're Bendy, right? Bendy the..." What the hell was that character supposed to be anyway? He never had paid attention. His job was to tend to the machine and make it work. Not worry about what characters were in the cartoons. 

The creature seemed to be able to help though. It nodded and then pointed at its horns. "Bendy the demon?" It made odd motions. Thomas was confused for a moment until he realized that it was supposed to be a sort of dance. "Bendy the...dancing demon?"

The demon nodded enthusiastically. "You're Bendy the dancing demon?" The creature nodded again, smile somehow seeming more sincere. It- no, now it was he, seemed to have quit crying entirely. 

"Sorry, never got around to actually watching the cartoons. Probably should, huh? Especially since my girlfriend's voice is in them." He'd have to do that sometime. They weren't his thing, but since Allison was voice acting in them and a character was now alive, it would probably be a good idea to. "Anyway, listen to me. Whatever Drew says doesn't change anything. You're still Bendy. He can't take that away from you, and no-one else can, either. Got it?"

Bendy nods. His facial expression stayed the same, but Thomas thinks that he's taking this to heart. Or, whatever is in that body. "Good. Make sure you remember that. Don't forget it, either."

He grabs his bag of tools. He's probably going to have to help Wally with the pipes. From the way the ink machine must have been running, there's probably a lot of burst pipes that need fixed. "I have to get to work now. Drew doesn't want you in his office either, so it seems we're both going to have to leave."

Bendy attempts to stand, but seems to almost fall forwards. Thomas has to grab onto him to keep him upright. He doesn't feel his soul leaving his body or anything else that he'd expect from this. In fact, the only thing he feels is cold. The ink is cold, but it doesn't seem slimy. It feels almost like skin, only not as soft and pretty cold. 

"Careful. He'll have both our heads if something gets broken in his office." Thomas holds onto the demon for a moment before slowly letting go. It seems that Bendy can stand now, and limps after him. 

Thomas frowns at how bad the limp is as he opens the door and holds it for the demon. He realizes too late what's about to happen. "Don't hit your-" Too late. The demon whacks his head on the doorframe. Thomas cringes at the wet sound of the ink hitting the door frame. That is going to be real fun to clean up.

"You have to duck under it," he explains. Bendy rubs at his head and ducks under the door frame, this time able to make it out. "There. You'll have to watch those, and ceilings from now on. That way you don't give yourself a headache.

"I'm going to be going now. You can go anywhere I guess. Just don't go outside, and stay away from Joey."

Thomas turns to leave. He takes a few steps, hearing the demon's limping footsteps following him. He turns and looks at the demon. "You're going to follow me?" He really hopes Bendy won't. His hopes are shredded when Bendy nods and continues to follow him. Thomas sighed, already knowing that this was not going to be good. What was he going to tell Alli? She was obviously going to have more than one question about why there was an eight foot drippy creature following him.

Still, there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had just been able to calm Bendy down, and something told him that the demon would be upset enough throughout the day. There was no use making the poor thing feel worse. Besides, Joey had told him to keep Bendy on a leash. He wasn't about to do that, but keeping the demon by him would be a good idea. 

He found Wally at a burst pipe, muttering about something. "Telling the pipes you're 'outta here?'" Thomas asked.

"Shut up, Tommy." Wally said. "I already told 'em that."

"Don't call me Tommy, Wallace."

"Well don't call me Wallace. Ya know that ain't my name."

The two bickered. Thomas waited for when Wally would finally look at him and notice Bendy. It took a moment, but he finally did.

"You gonna help me or just stand there?" Wally asked, looking up. He had to double take, and then look a third time. "What in the heck is that thing?"

"That's Bendy." Thomas said calmly, hoping his calmness would help keep the demon calm.

"That thing looks nothing like Bendy!! Ain't Bendy supposed to be small? He looks huge and scary! Like some kind of menace!!" Wally starts to list off how Bendy looks nothing like he's supposed to, but Thomas quickly puts a stop to it.

"Listen, he says he's Bendy."

"So?"

Thomas resisted the urge to throw his hands in the air. "He's Bendy!"

"You believe it?"

"Franks, don't test my damn patience. It's thinner than a strand of hair."

"Okay, fine. Sheesh. Don't start yelling at me."

Thomas turned to Bendy. The demon seemed relatively okay, aside from seeming a bit worried. His bad leg was trembling. "We really need to get a chair for you."

"What are you gonna do when we have to go to another floor? Are you gonna carry that thing?" 

"He, Wally. Bendy is a he. How many damn times do I have to say that? I'll be back. Bendy, stay here and Wally, keep your mouth shut."

"Yeah yeah, boss. I'm tellin’ you, if-"

"Don't even start."

That's how work was for awhile. Thomas got a chair and the ink demon sat in it while he and Wally worked on pipes. When they were finished in one area, Thomas would carry the chair and the demon would follow. Wally seemed to warm up a bit to the demon after a bit, but he was still a bit unhappy with all the ink that was dripping off Bendy.

He joked about teaching Bendy how to fix the pipes, and then got started telling him funny stories about his time in the studio. Most involve Sammy, and as Wally tells a story about Sammy getting ink poured on his head from a pipe while in the middle of yelling at Wally, Thomas notices that Wally's favorites are the ones where Sammy gets embarrassed or things play to his disadvantage. With all the musician yells at Wally, Thomas honestly isn't surprised.

Still, the stories make Bendy laugh. One had him wheezing and he fell right out of the chair. His body was trembling as he laughed. Wally was laughing too, leaning against a wall to keep himself upright. Thomas was even chuckling, but the smile on both his and Wally's faces faded when they heard the familiar voice.

"WALLY!!!!"

Shit. It was Sammy. Thomas would have taken Bendy and got out of the area, but Sammy was quickly approaching and the demon was still on the floor, although he quit laughing.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be working! Don't make me tell Joey. I'll make sure he fires you this ti-"

Thomas never even knew that Sammy was capable of making such a face. "What. the. fuck?? What is that thing?!"

"Oh, ya know. Bendy. You do remember him, right? Well, this is him now. Feel old yet?"

"I don't know what that is, but it isn't Bendy. It's an abomination, and I want it out of here!"

"Well I'm sure Jack will want some songs to write lyrics to, so get back there." Thomas said gruffly.

"Shut up. That thing shouldn't exist!"

"You shouldn't be concerning yourself with him, Lawrence."

A fight was about to break out, and would have too, with Wally having to pick a side. Luckily, before Sammy could reply, a voice spoke up.

"What's going on?" It was Allison. She was a good friend of Sammy's, and pretty much everyone else's. 

"A pipe burst right outside my office. Ink is flooding everywhere! It's even seeping inside!" Sammy said. He was about to add more, but Allison quickly stopped that. 

"Then you better go back there! Thomas, Wally, you guys go too." Thomas looked at Allison, and then at Bendy. "It'll be fine, Thomas. Go fix the pipe." He wasn't sure, but he trusted Allison. With one last glance, he followed Wally and Sammy to go fix the pipe.

It wasn't easy or pleasant, but they got it done. Wally stayed to mop up the ink while Thomas hurried to go find Allison and Bendy. They were in the same spot he found them in, but now there was paper. Bendy was apparently using the ink that had dripped on the floor to write and draw. Allison was sitting in the chair, but stood up when she saw Thomas.

"Tom," she said. She hugged her boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't get to use my pepper spray on Joey yet, but besides that, I'm alright." She smiled for a moment, but then frowned. "Can we talk for a moment?" Thomas nodded. Allison looked at Bendy. "We'll be back. Just stay here and draw, okay?"

Bendy nodded, and the two went out of earshot, or at least Thomas hoped he didn't have super hearing, to talk.

"Thomas, this isn't right." Allison said.

"I know, Alli. He came out of Joey's machine. Joey wanted to kill him, but luckily he listened to reason that time."

"Whatever that machine did pulled him right from the cartoon, Tom. When I got him the paper, he started writing for me. He thought I was Alice. He was asking about why none of the others were here. He even wrote that Wally reminded him of Boris." Thomas frowned at that and his frown only deepened as Allison continued. "He's so confused and scared. He told me that he wants to go back home. He's lonely and homesick."

"Did you tell him you weren't Alice?" Thomas asked, already able to guess the answer. 

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. He might end up getting upset."

"It's alright. He's growing on me too, actually."

She smiled. "I know. He told me that you were nice to him."

"He seemed like he could use a few friends."

"He definitely could."

The week was pretty much the same. Bendy would either be with Allison or Thomas, although he mostly stayed with Thomas. Sammy wasn't happy to see Bendy around, and being with Allison meant that they had to see each other quite a bit. 

At night, Bendy had to stay at the studio. Thomas and Allison would stay as long as they could, and when they left, Bendy had plenty of sketchbooks and drawing supplies that Allison had bought for him. He had blankets and plushies too. He even had some cutouts Thomas had bought off of Joey. 

Bendy seemed to like to play with all of his things, but drawing seemed to be his favorite. He'd do it in his spare time. All of the pictures he drew were hung on the fridge, and Thomas swore that Allison had to stop herself from squealing in delight at each new one that he made. They ran out of room on the fridge, so they started hanging them up on the cabinets in the kitchen. Both agreed that it made the kitchen a bit more cheerful. 

Things were normal for a bit, but then things took a bad turn. One day, Thomas came in, and Bendy didn't show up like he normally did. He wasn't in the area he stayed in to play and sleep, either. Everything was as it should be. Thomas felt a twinge in his gut, and looked around. Wally got here a bit earlier than him, so maybe Bendy had been with him. His hopes were crushed when Wally was found, and Bendy wasn't with him.

"Hey, where's Bendy?" Wally asked when he saw Thomas.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him. I thought he was with you." 

"No. He told me he was goin’ to wait by the door for you. 

Thomas frowned. Bendy was always there to greet him. If he told Wally he was going to greet Thomas, then he was going there. Unless something happened, and he had a bad feeling that something did. “Alright, well I'm going to see if I can find him. You keep an eye and ear out, and let me know if you see or hear anything.”

“Okay, will do.” Thomas was about to leave when Wally spoke again. “You don't think anythin’ happened to him, do ya?”

“I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You know, I do too. Good luck. I hope ya find him.”

“So do I.” 

Thomas backtracked back to the door, thinking that maybe Bendy got distracted and just missed him coming in. He had no luck though. He checked by where Bendy usually drew at to see if he missed anything, and then looked around the studio. He still hadn't found Bendy when Allison showed up.

“Bendy's missing?” She asked.

“Yeah. I've been turning the place upside down, but he's nowhere.”

She frowned worriedly. “Joey must have done something. He probably had plenty of help. Have you heard what everyone has been saying about him? They're all convinced he shouldn't exist. What if they hurt him?”

“We'll find him. He has to be in this studio somewhere.”

“I'll look around too.”

“Alright, but keep a low profile. If they know we're looking for him, then they might try to do something with Bendy.” Thomas hoped it wouldn't be too late. They just got ready to begin searching again when Wally came hurrying towards them.

“I know where Bendy is! I heard Joey talking to some other employees. It's bad, guys. Really bad.”

“Where is he?”

“He's on level S. Past Joey's office. They chained him up down there in a room. They say he's an abomination. From what I heard, I think he's in a lot of pain.”

“Oh no. Bendy.” Allison said.

“I have to go see him.”

“What are you going to do? They won't let you unchain him.”

“I know, but I need to make sure he's alright and promise him that we'll find a way to get him out.”

“I'm coming too.” Allison said.

“I'll stay here and keep a low profile. Let me know how he's doing.”

Thomas nodded. “We will. Come on, Alli. Let's go.”

The two hurried down to level S, feeling worried for Bendy. Their fear only grew, and when they finally made it to where Bendy was being kept, they realized that it wasn't for nothing. The sight that greeted them was horrifying. Bendy was almost unrecognizable in his new form. Chains were threaded through his body, and as Thomas noticed, they had been forced through his hands, between each knuckle. They really didn't want him to escape. Ink ran down the chains, dripping on the floor. Bendy looked to be in a lot of pain, and as the demon noticed them, he let out a cry and strained against the chains, begging to be free.

“Hey, stay still. Moving just makes it worse.” Thomas said, going up to the poor demon. “It's okay. We're here. Alice and I are here.”

“Oh, Bendy. Why would they do this to you?”

“I can tell you why. It's quite simple actually. He's an abomination, and like me, the others all agreed that he needed locked up. We didn't have to go this far. If he just came peacefully, we could have done without the holy water and the blessings placed on the chains, but he tried to fight. As you can see, he went into this monstrous form. This all came necessary after that. We don't want any injuries.”

“He only went into that form because he was scared, Drew!!!!” Thomas shouted. “I know Bendy! He would never even hurt a fly!”

“You don't know that. When provoked, he could cause a lot of injuries and even casualties.”

“So what? You're just going to leave him here? Don't you see how horrible this is? He's in pain! He's hurting and scared, and he doesn't understand what he did wrong.” Allison protested.

“It's either him or us. Don't you think that the pain of one monster is worth keeping a ton of us safe?”

“He's not a monster! You are!”

“I'm so sorry you think that, Miss Pendle. Fortunately, almost everyone here seems to disagree. Who knows what dangers could come from that kind of thinking. Now, I suggest you get back to work and leave the monster here. I wouldn't want to call some of the others here to force you away.”

“Alright, we'll leave. Just...let us say goodbye first.” Thomas turned to Bendy and spoke quietly to him. “We have to leave now. It'll be okay though. We'll find a way to get you out of here. I promise. Just hang in there.” Bendy let out a pained sound but gave a small nod. “Good. Everything will be alright. I promise.”

Thomas turned away, walking to the exit with Allison following. Having to turn his back on the pained demon hurt him unlike anything else, but he would help Bendy somehow. He vowed to. They'd find a way. 

...Right?

Days passed. They tried to find out how to save Bendy, but they weren't coming up with anything that would work. They didn't have the keys for the shackles, and then when could they be there with no-one else so they could get him out? It seemed almost hopeless, but then things seemed to look brighter. There was a party going on, and Wally got a new key on his key ring.

“They didn't mention what it was, but I think it's the key to Bendy's shackles. Everyone will go home early for the party, and then will be the perfect time to rescue Bendy.”

“Do you think it'll work?” Allison asked.

“It has to! If it doesn't, I'll cut through the chains myself!”

“Let's hope it won't come to that, but we'll remember that you volunteered in case it does.” Thomas said. 

He wasn't sure about Wally's plan, but it seemed that it was working. After the party, pretty much everyone began heading to the doors. After the place cleared out, they headed down to level S. Bendy was down there, still looking to be in pain. He looked pitiful.

“It's us, Bendy. We're here to free you like we promised.” Thomas said. “Wally has a key he thinks will get these chains off of you.”

Bendy seemed to perk up at that. “Yep, I sure do! Let's hope this works.” Wally put the key in, Allison, Thomas, and Bendy holding their breaths. To their delight, it worked. The key fit in all the holes, and the were able to get Bendy unchained. After they threaded the chains through the holes in Bendy's inky skin to get them out, Bendy turned back into his other form and Allison helped bandage his wounds the best she could. He hugged them, seeming to cry in relief.

“It's okay, Bendy. It's over now. Come on, let's get your things and go home. Where no-one will be able to hurt you again.” Allison said.

“No-one will be able to hurt any of us. I put our resignation letters on Joey's desk.” Thomas told him.

“I did mine too. I'm officially gettin’ outta here!” Wally exclaimed, making the ink demon laugh.

“Yes, you sure are. Let's all get outta here.”

The three humans and ink demon left the studio that day, and never looked back. After reporting about the awful work conditions at Joey Drew Studios, the Gent company decided that they would no longer be sending anyone there, much to Thomas's relief. Wally got a better job, and so did Allison. She even got to use her pepper spray on Joey when he came to their place demanding where his ink demon was. Joey was unhappy, but he wasn't about to get the police involved over a demon made from his machine.

It seemed that Bendy was the happiest, though. Wally came to visit a lot, and Bendy always had time with Thomas and Allison. They did fun things together, and Bendy loved being with them. He even called them his parents, much to Thomas and Allison's happiness. They were going to be a happy family. Thomas knew it, and the engagement ring on Allison's finger just sealed the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> This fic was inspired by Little Devil Darling by QueenPersephoneofHades. It's an amazing fic that was beautifully written (and made me cry a lot lol.) I recommend you check it out here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482398
> 
> (I know there's literally a thing to put inspired works, but I'm afraid that using that will bother the author of the story that inspired this one, and I don't want to bother them.)


End file.
